halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Fanon of the Month
Format Nominations '''MUST''' follow every requirement set forth in [[Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month#Rules|the rules]], refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed without notice. To submit an article for nomination as Fanon of the Month, please use the format seen below: [[ARTICLE NAME]] *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' Month Day, Year *'''Date of Nomination —''' Month Day, Year *'''Description —''' Briefly describe the nominated article. Voting (0) Comments 2012 Nominations September (Open) [[Tyraxus Tribe]] *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' August 11th, 2012 *'''Date of Nomination —''' August 13th, 2012 *'''Description —''' A Jiralhanae tribe whose origins and loyalties lie more with the Sangheili than with their own people, and support them through the Great Schism. Voting (2) #An example of what a FotM should be. [[User:Ahalosniper|That Damn Sniper]] #It could do with a few pictures, so if a comparable article with that over it comes up I may just shift my vote, but it's still the best I've read in my infrequent check ups these last few weeks. #I agree that it needs some picture to add some color, but it's certainly a quality article wortby of FotM even without them. Comments August (Closed) [[Adam Makosky]] *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' July 20, 2012 *'''Date of Nomination —''' July 30, 2012 *'''Description —''' An article on a UNSC Air Force officer that goes rogue to the URF Voting (1) #For taking the initiative to actually nominate an article when the rest of us have been letting this drift, I hereby vote for the article so long as it fits basic requirements to receive the award. [[User:Ahalosniper|That Damn Sniper]] Comments July (Closed) [[MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' February 11, 2012 *'''Date of Nomination —''' June 21, 2012 *'''Description —''' An article on the Halo CE-era assault rifle, the MA5B. Voting (1) #Been meaning to nominate this for a while now. Enjoyable, well written, well presented and with lots of the detail that I personally love reading- I wish there were more artcles like this floating around. Also, a brave attempt to reconcile gameplay effects with realism, ie, accuracy and magazine size. Comments *Seems fair enough to me. I'll hold out for a week or so, see if any competition shows up to compare it against, but on its own it seems worthy of FotM. June (Closed) [[Vinh-030]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' January 5, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' May 1, 2012 *'''Description —''' A canon expansion of the SPARTAN-II, Vinh-030, or as Ahalosniper calls her, "The Swordmaiden". Voting (3) #As per nomination. #Voted for it for GA, I'll support it for FOTM. #There's nothing i've seen that's worth nominating elsewhere and this is the only nomination this month; however i did read the article and it is of a high quality with a unique familial twist to it, with the girlfriend and kids, therefore i'm voting for it. [[User:The parkster|'''''Parkster''''']] 05:30, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Comments May (Closed) [[Battle of Roleath]] *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' May 17, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' April 1, 2012 *'''Description —''' A campaign in the early days of the Human-Covenant War, on the planet Roleath. Voting (1) #As per nomination. Comments April (Closed) [[F/A-352B Longsword]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' October 17, 2012 *'''Date of Nomination —''' March 1, 2012 *'''Description —''' A second-generation Longsword fighter that holds its own in space combat far better than the original. Voting (1) #As per nomination Comments March (Closed) [[Don't Cut Yourself]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' May 27, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' February 1, 2012 *'''Description —''' One of Ell's best short stories ever done, told from the perspective of a forlorn Emile-A239 after Kat-B320's unexpected death. A real mover and emotional piece of writing, yet completely in character with Emile's monstrous but still human nature. Voting (1) #As per nomination. Comments February (Closed) [[Shinsu 'Refum]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' May 22, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' January 2, 2012 *'''Description —''' An insurgent Sangheili who breaks away from his former loyalties in order to break the alliance his kind holds with humanity. Voting (7) #This article jumped into my mind immediately as a nominee. Actene has made a character who loses much but becomes more motivated and deadly as a result. One of those chaotic-good characters that you can't help but admire. #It's certainly a deserving article. Sometimes it seems we have a shortage of good villains, although antagonist fits better for this character. He has motives that make him more than just a destructive force opposed to the main characters. [[User:Ahalosniper|That Damn Sniper]], [[User talk:Ahalosniper|sniping.]] 03:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) #Deepest and most complex backstory I've seen for an Elite yet. [[User:Tuckerscreator|'''''Tuckerscreator''''']]([[User talk:Tuckerscreator|stalk]]) 23:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) #Much as I'm flattered by the votes my own article is recieving, having read and reviewed Shinsu 'Refum for the Good Articles project, I can undeniably state that is it, by significant margin, the better article. As I said there; exceptionally well and creatively written article with attractive but not overdone visuals. That is not meant to offend those who've voted for my own article- I appreciate your support greatly; I simply believe this article is better. #When a writer can make a ''person'' instead of a ''character'', it's talent. Shinsu's history is well-crafted and there aren't any vague or loose ends in the article, and I thoroughly enjoyed reading it. [[User:Ladylaconia|Szepasszony]] #I can't help but vote for the character. It's a personal, unintentional bias of mine, and it's completely justified by this amazingly written character. There's a reason I voted for Shinsu during the Annual Awards, ya know ;) --[[User:Lordofmonsterisland|Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy?]] [[User talk:Lordofmonsterisland|Saint o]] [[Template:LOMI Characters|The Lost Books]] 22:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) #Extremely well written with fantastic visuals and interesting content. Comments [[M73 machine gun]] *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' July 6th, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' January 10th, 2012 *'''Description —''' A successor to M247 GPMG, this Machine Gun would be stuck in development hell until 2553, too late to serve in the Great War. Despite this it does it's job well in later engagements, and saw several Variants of itself be applied in the years after it's creation. An amazingly written and well thought out article seemingly based on a single small detail in a piece of concept art, proves, yet again, that he is one of the most prolific Authors on this site. Voting (5) #As per above :) --[[User:DREADHEAD613|Den fryktedehodet]] 07:36, January 10, 2012 (UTC) #The choice is a tough one between the two nominated articles. However I believe this article deserves recognition for all the work Matt has put into it. Sometimes it seems there aren't good enough weapons on this site. Although this article proves me, or anyone wrong when it is said that there are no good weapon articles on this site. Although I am not a very technical person when it comes to weapons, I found this articles an interesting read.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png [[w:c:halofanon:User:RichardRHunt|The Red General]] [[w:c:halofanon:User talk:RichardRHunt|approaches]] 17:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) #Fantastic looking thing. Content's shining like a diamond. [[User:Stel' Vadam|WoooOOooOOooOo!]] 22:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) # ~''[[User:Hyper Zergling|Hyper]] [[User talk:Hyper Zergling|Zergling]]'' 12:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) #This is one of the best articles I have ever seen.[[User:Supercavitation|--Supercavitation]] 02:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Comments